Shadow of Death - Acolytes (Part 1)
Acolytes will be a mini-series linked to The Shadow of Death focusing on Seya's "elite" as well as Evil's own "elite" - which will be the Corrupt Ones : each story will have around eight or so chapters (give or take) and focus on the "bigger plan". Prologue Seya giggled, as many more coffins began to appear, each closed yet holding more contents within. "It's quite the collection, is it not?" Seya questioned, "But it's also very much like... As those humans say... Grave-robbing." Seya stared at the body of Corvus, then turned when he saw a few more coffins appeared, then a few black ones. "Huh... This is not all of them." Seya placed his hands together, forcing about a dozen more coffins from nowhere into existence. "There we go." Each one of the new ones has different colors, compared to the usual brown, and the black ones. Seya also seemed quite attached to a orange and yellow striped one, as he floated to it almost immediately. "Yes... It's amazing. How much one can actually gather over time. This one is special. This one is different from almost all of my coffins. It took forever to gain this one." Seya stated, handling the coffin with utmost care, as if it'd break like glass and completely ruin his plans. Evil observes all this in silence, then chuckles and grows larger until at last she appears as a floating mass of darkness with a china doll face in the centre - "..the dead shall rise, the Sacred Laws shall crumble.. the Omega awakens - I think this is going to be most amusing: yet if we are going to have an apocalypse we shall need our Horseman, Seya..". The mass bubbles and sways, the china doll face cracking slightly as its eyes begin to bleed, Evil's voice continung to speak as if nothing was occuring -''' "..luckily I had Misery create such a thing shortly before the end of the so-called Arbiter - the Corrupt Ones, I think they should be present for the awakening of our Acolytes.. do you like that name Seya? ..Acolytes.. a fitting title for those who would become our messengers"' "A most amusing and fitting name." Seya giggled, "It's also most amusing of how you and I think on a same wavelength, though indefinitely, I might prefer a more heart-breaking, psychological attack upon our enemies. The mind leads to the spirit, and Karma's spirit broken is something I desire." The lid of the orange and yellow striped coffin fell forward, landing with a ''thunk! ''upon the ground. "Oh yes, we definitely think on the same level." Seya rubbed the side of the coffin, "Though in the end we will have our own separate goals... Yours is possibly more than just simply waking the Omega; and to me, that is quite alright. Our messengers then, the Acolytes, will definitely be a grand edition to this scheme of ours." Seya gestured to the body of the coffin, of which was obscured by a strange black energy, but also safe to assume, Evil could easily observe what was within its contents. Evil didn't take much notice of the contents despite Seya's apparent pride - instead the china doll face continued to float in the mass of bubbling darkness, bloody tears dripping onto the ground and hissing like acid: '"..you'll be surprised how stubborn hope can cling even to the most broken of souls, Seya - now, how to begin..". "Ah, but broken souls are much more fun to enjoy. And that is why I aim for Karma's soul." Seya giggled, "This will indefinitely hurt her uncracked spirit." Seya turned to his other coffins, seemingly interested in them as well, "No doubt, a way to begin would be... Some organization. Not tough at all. Maybe as well as some power distribution. But you think much more clearly than I, so I await your thoughts." Evil thinks for a moment, the china doll face finally shatters and the bubbling darkness dissolves to reveal a woman dressed in a flowing black dress with pale skin and demonic horns - an ornate trident held in one hand: "..I believe I know a few.. Kane, the son of Arodnap.. Warmonger, the master of conflicts.. Nova, a rogue to be sure but one that makes for quite the treat when paired with her "beloved".. Arodnap herself would do well to aid us: I shall go forth and free her from the Watchers' grip.. all I ask is that you, Great Seya, bring forth the others for me - feel free to gather more if you desire..". "Huh... Kane, Warmonger, Nova, Arodnap." Seya droned, almost as if unaware mentioning those names. Two yellow eyes once more faded into view from within his cloak, before fading away once more. "Illusion..." Said Secret who had been silent until now responded, "Yes, master Seya?" "Go after, alert Kane, Warmonger, and Nova. You know what they look like." Seya stated, "I have a few more revivals that must be completed." It was silent for a few moments before Seya screamed ,"NOW!! Now, now, now, now, NOW!!" "Very well, master Seya." Illusion vanished in a swirl of his own energy, as if not bothered by Seya's childish antics. "I shall remain here, my dear friend." Seya referred to Evil, "If you know of a few others that could be revived, it'd be horrid to tell me." Seya giggled, "That is if you warrant that information." Hoping Evil would assist him in his limited knowledge, "I'd HATE to visit Veda, he'll berate me for 'knowing nothing'!!" '''"Don't worry Seya, I have already made arrangements for the Corrupt Ones to come to this realm and assist you.. unfortunately I must depart: to get Arodnap back from the Watchers requires a.. unique.. touch.." Evil states, it is somewhat clear that although listening to Seya Evil has her own agenda and does not wish to waste time: as if the great demon had planned this moment from the dawn of time. Sure enough Evil soon disappears in a cloud of foul-smelling smoke, leaving behind a few portals that glow red. Arc I Seya and The Corrupt Ones Seya stared at the glowing, red portals, patiently waiting for the ones to come out from each individual portal, "Hurry, hurry, before Veda decides to come and talk me to death!!" The first figure to emerge was a human male dressed in a red jump-suit, having short hair and wicked eyes that glow yellow - despite being human in form he emits a red glow and grins wide, revealing sharp fangs as he eyes Seya like a predator. Evil's Intent (deals with Evil freeing Arodnap from the Watchers' realm) Journey of Illusion (deals with Illusion seeking out each of Seya's targets (per instructions) ) Illusion floated about aimlessly in space, unsure exactly where to find Kane, Warmonger, or Nova. Seemingly, the almost clear Secret was lost, unsure of where to go or what to do. A pair of glowing yellow eyes suddenly manifest from the very fabric of space as a dark voice speaks out "You seem lost, Illusion - I assume you are still doing the bidding of Seya and Evil? I should really aid you in turn, since I am a part of all this.. yet I am no fool.. if this is allowed to continue The Omega shall awaken and life may well end, when the last sentient creature perishes so too does Misery.. that can not be allowed to happen..". "I am quite lost. If I asked for directions to the nearest planet, I'd get lost." Illusion muttered, his form gaining a light blue hue to make himself more visible. "Excuse my clear form... I'm quite aware of The Omega, and to be honest, I do not plan on sticking around as long as Seya thinks... I have... Secrets he has entrusted my with, so I plan to go away soon enough." The glowing eyes narrow somewhat, yet remain in place "..I am a part of Evil.. yet she is a barbarian in comparison, a wretched creature of chaos who cares not for the lives of others.. I had no choice but to aid her, until now.. I will show you the way to your master's "chosen" but I want you to know, personally, that I will find a way to stop this, Oblivion still plays your game.. I shall soon play my own..". With that three doors open in space and time, each one different - one resembling a metallic door found in a bunker, the other resembling a funhouse mirror and the final resembling a mass of broken green glass. "..in short, do as you must, Illusion.. as will I.." Misery notes before she vanishes, leaving the doors floating impossibly in the depths of space. "Hm... Do as you wish, Misery. My goal is far different from Master Seya's..." Illusion notes, looking to each door, prepared to enter the the metallic door first, he approaches it and opens the door. Warmonger As Illusion enters the metallic door he finds himself transported to an underground bunker - a massive corridor spreading down towards a small room, the walls of the corridor are decorated with red flags with golden a W symbol, many soldiers stand to attention either side of the corridor, dressed in black leather with red bands on their right shoulders sporting the same W symbol. From the small room the song "Trouble" from Elvis Presley plays - the door open just enough to allow sound and light to escape but obscuring whoever was inside. Illusion slowly floats to the door, his slightly blue hue becoming darker and fluctuating with each moment that passes. Nonchalantly, he pushes the door open to see whomever was within. Upon entering the room Illusion is greeted with a room sporting a desk full of weaponry as well as an old radio, standing beside the desk is a very large man dressed in a red business suit - a second figure stands strapped to a wall in the room by chains with a bag over their head, the man in red takes his time picking weapons at random as the music plays then finally takes a pistol and shoots the prisoner. The man then turns around to face Illusion, pistol still smoking slightly as he gives a smile and speaks as if nothing was wrong "..poor old Tim, he was a good soldier - until he asked me if killing women and children was ethical.. that's when you got to put them down, I'm afraid.. no use having a dog that won't bite..". "Hm..." Illusion stared at Warmonger for a few moments, noting the now dead soldier, "You are... Warmonger... Are you not?" Kane Nova Category:Sagas Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Queen-Misery Category:Dark Category:Supernatural Category:War